


Shiny Horses

by 5unfl0w3r



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Do new hetalians even know what unit fics are?????, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Have any of yall read unit fics before??, Wordcount: 100-500, i just loved unit fics so i wrote one in like 8th grade, ive been writing fics since 5th grade i know my stuff lmao, no romantic relationships, original character is not me for i am a boy lmao, quality still relatively holds up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5unfl0w3r/pseuds/5unfl0w3r
Summary: Unit!Yao and child shit talk
Relationships: China (Hetalia) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Shiny Horses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in grade 8 but it's not thaaat bad so I decided to post it (mostly to prove to myself that I have in fact written more than 1 fic before lol)  
> I've also decided to add my notes from back then so here they are:
> 
> Probably no one knows what hetalia!unit fics are, but uh, google it I guess? Just like, google hetalia unit manual and figure it out cuz im bad at 'splaining stuff. Also it's christmas eve as i write this so merry xmas, or happy whatever you may be celebrating my dudes.
> 
> So basically Jamie's dad is gone, her mom is too busy with work to care, so her mom bought a China Unit to take care of her [she read somewhere China Units were good at taking care of children so boom replacement parent].

"...Your hair is so soft..." I awed, brushing my fingers through Yao's hair, "It's like, I'm petting a unicorn!!" He groaned, turning the next page in whatever book he was reading.

"You're starting to sound like that opium bastard, spewing that 'magical' nonsense." I laughed a bit, leaning away from him to grab one of the many hair brushes lying around the house.

"I get you don't like him, but don't hate unicorns! They're like horses, but shiny! Why would anyone hate shiny horses?!" He smiled at my 'shiny horse' statement, even if it was just a little, it still counts!

"Oh, it's definitely more than just 'not liking him' értóng, young ears shouldn't hear what I have to say. And don't worry about your 'shiny horses' I don't hate them just because of him." I slowly moved the brush through his hair, watching as the bristles flowed through his brown locks with ease. How the heck did he get it that nice?!?

"Yao, I'm 13, I've heard a lot of stuff. Besides who the heck would I even tell? It's not like I can go up to any Arthur-Unit and say 'Hey Yao said you suck ass'!" He closed his book slightly, turning and bopping my head.

"Language." He said, turning back to his book and re-opening it.

"...English..." I whispered, smiling, as I brushed his shiny horse hair again. His head slightly turned as he glared at me, man that coulda been a lot scarier if he didn't have a baby face, oh, and wasn't wearing a hello kitty t-shirt.

"Aiyah, why are teenagers so snarky?!" He grumbled, focusing on his book as I played with his hair some more. I should totally braid his hair. Yup that's it, I'm gonna braid his hair, no one can stop me now. 

Separating his hair into three as-equally-sized-as-I-could-get-them chunks, I started moving them over top of one another. Man, if only I knew how to braid hair. All I can say about the outcome is 'Hey, I tried my best. Too bad my best sucks!' It sort of looked like a thin bird's nest, if you turned your head sideways.

"I made your hair look like a rat." Was all I said as I got up and ran to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> My notes are probably longer than the fic huh. After reading this to see if I should publish it I discovered I have the same sense of humor as 8th grade me. Not sure if that's a good thing.
> 
> Also I no longer know what 'értóng' is supposed to mean, past me google translated something that made sense to him so??? I think it just means 'child' or something of the sorts.


End file.
